Requiem for a Dream
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Klaus was angry, furious to be in fact as he stalked the busy streets of Seattle for the store his witch told him to go.

"You better hope that it's here this time _Witch_ ; I do not like to be led on a goose chase across the bloody Americas." He spat into the phone.

 _"Whatever it is, it has finally stopped. It's there this time I swear."_ The witch replied with a hint of hysteria and fear.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop in front of a very questionable store. "Whatever this thing is better be important or I will personally kill all you love." He threatened before hanging up.

The buildings seemed to have been built around the little old brick store, making its age stand out more. Flecks of chipped paint lay upon the only windowsill from the sign above.

 _Lillian and Rays Antiques and Curiosities, 1901_

"Are you coming in or going to stand in the door all day letting the cold in." A raspy voice called, drawing Klaus's attention away from the sign to the woman behind the counter.

She was not what Klaus expected and yet, he didn't know what to expect. The woman's silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she even had a hunch to her old frame but it was her eyes that unnerved him the most. They held a spark of life, of youth and something else that should not belong on her face.

"Well, don't just stand there. What is it you're looking for?" The old woman snapped. For some reason, any hint of agitation he felt before was now gone.

"I am not sure, I was told to come here." He replied honestly, frowning as the woman glared at him.

"Then look around." She replied, gesturing to the whole of the store.

Holding back an irritated growl, Klaus began to walk in and out of the isles, his eyes scanning over the odds and ends, the furniture and fabrics yet nothing caught his eye. Anger and frustration rose once again and Klaus decided he had enough, he would start with the Witches husband first.

As he was about to leave, a gleam of blue and green caught his eye. With his interest piqued, he made his way towards the little cabinet and stared down at the ring before him nestled on red velvet with a frown upon his face. It seemed familiar, yet he could not recall why or where he had seen it before but he knew at one point it was his. That was- odd to say the least.

It was a circle cut lapis lazuli nested in the centre of what was to look like silver tree roots. The ring itself though ordinary, Klaus knew that he had it made specifically that way for whoever was to wear it would make it shine. A simple beauty.

 _Why couldn't he remember?_

"Ah, that is new; in fact someone brought it in yesterday." The old lady explained, suddenly appearing by Klaus's side. How he didn't hear her he will never know.

"Why did they want to sell it, do you know?" He asked, never tearing his eyes away from the ring.

The woman hummed and opened the glass case and taking the ring from its resting place. "It said it caused unusual things, the person who brought it was a friend of mine from Texas, he couldn't keep it in his store anymore." She explained while placing the ring in his hand, watching as it seemed to shimmer in his palm.

Klaus looked at the lady once more. "How much?"

"For you Mister Mikaelson, nothing. Consider it a debt paid to a friend." The woman explained before moving back to behind the counter, hiding the smile from her face as he stared at her shocked and of course in suspicion. "You better hurry; you'll miss that meeting you arranged."

He narrowed his eyes but slipped the ring on his little finger before taking a look at the time. The woman was indeed correct; he had ten minutes to get to the place where he had scheduled a meeting with a Warlock to see if he could find any information on his curse. He took one last look at the woman before disappearing out of the store; maybe the Warlock could tell him more of the place and of the ring.

"Mister Mikaelson, you wished to see me?" Angelo Weber stated as he came to a stand when he saw Klaus come into view.

"Yes, have you found any more information of the whereabouts of my father and of the curse?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as the man before him began to sweat. He really hated humans, how they smelled and blubbered.

"No, there is something blocking both my wife and I from seeing the location of your father. Even with the help of my daughter I cannot find the location. The curse, there is nothing new to inform you but your brother has been gathering witches to keep an eye out for you." Angelo stammered out as he loosened his tie nervously.

Klaus frowned in annoyance. "This is not what I wanted to hear Angelo, but I shall let this pass if you tell me all about Lillian and Rays Antiques and Curiosities."

Surprise was now upon the Warlock's face as the name slipped past his lips, this of course piqued Klaus's interest once more.

"You need to be invited." Angelo started. "It is run by an old witch who is from a powerful line of witches. The store is protected and the only way one could see it if they are invited in, not many people are as Lillian is fussy on who is to be invited. Why do you ask?"

This, this unsettled Klaus because he wasn't invited, he was sent there by one of his own witches to the location of the place. "I was there before this meeting, tell me, can you sense any magic in this ring?"

Angelo paused and hesitantly reached out his hand and placed a finger upon the ring that Klaus held out. Klaus watched as a deep frown pulled at the Warlocks brows.

"I can sense a strong protection spell upon the ring, beyond that nothing more." Angelo replied while yanking his hand back. "Whoever spelled it was powerful indeed."

Klaus hummed, the sound making the old warlock on edge. "Very well then, if you have any news let me know _immediately."_

With relief Angelo bowed his head and quickly left the room, leaving the original to his thoughts. He thanked whoever was watching over him that his failure didn't get him or his family killed.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Klaus strongly as he came to his feet. His hand shot out and grasped the table tightly, his fingers imbedding in the soft wood.

" _What?"_ He hissed confused as he staggered from the room and towards his hotel, snapping back at people as he bumped into them.

He knew it wasn't the Warlock who did this, even though it would have seemed like it but… Shaking his head Klaus slammed the door shut to his room and cannot recall anything more.

* * *

 **Author Note: This story is complete at Six chapters, so i'll post a chapter every monday. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 **Chapter Two**

Klaus's eyes shot upon to bright blinding light before snapping them shut once more. He could feel the sun on his face, the smell of rain on the wind with a hint of honey and vanilla mixed with cherries.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked, causing his head to snap to where he heard it. He opened his eyes and snarled at the woman before him in warning.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" He demanded while sitting up, his body felt heavy and lethargic. A flash of something in the woman's eyes at his question caused him to frown.

"I don't know, you tell me this is your dream. I was just pulled here along for the ride." The woman shrugged and this time Klaus took the time to look at her.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt that he hadn't seen in style for a while. Her hair shone with strands of gold and blood red that was stark against the chestnut brown. It was her eyes that caught Klaus's breathe, they we're light brown, nearly gold in colour with flecks of green.

He'd seen those eyes before but could not recall.

"I'm Belle and you are?" The woman asked him.

"I am Klaus." He replied unsure as to why he was speaking to the woman before taking a glance at the field. It was surrounded by thick trees and the land below his feet was filled with wild flowers. It was something that tugged at his memory but could not recall. "Where are we?"

The woman – Belle – laughed. "A field Klaus."

He turned to frown at the girl. "I understand this, but where exactly are we?"

Her eyes turned sad for a second before she hummed and plucked a delicate purple flower from the field. "It looks to be the field near my home, but it has been many of years since I have been here."

"It seems familiar." Klaus explained, tearing his eyes from Belle and to the field itself once more. There was something strangely familiar about this place but he is sure that he has never been here, let alone seen it before.

"Maybe you were pulled into my subconscious, who knows." Belle shrugged, never moving from her spot.

"If this is a trick, if I find you are working with my brother… I will find you and kill you." He snarled while whirling back around to the girl before frowning as all she did was fiddle with the growing pile of flowers upon her lap.

"I have no clue as to who your brother is and how would you find me Klaus? All you have is this field to go by and I do not live near it anymore." There was something within that tone that made Klaus pause.

She had a point.

"If this is not a trick, then what is it?" He demanded causing Belle to look up with raised brows.

"I just told you, this is a figment of my subconscious but you were the one that pulled me here." She explained blandly, pointing a brightly coloured wildflower as she did.

"Then what do we do?" He asked, for the first time in a long time feeling unsure and confused.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm making flower crowns." Belle chuckled, gesturing to her half made grown made of violets. Klaus couldn't help but laugh, surprising himself at the action and yet Belle continued to twist and weave the flower stems together.

"May I join you?" He asked, causing her hands to still and eyes to shoot up to him in surprise.

"Well, if you want to, I can't really say no. Do you know how to make them?" She asked causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Yes, though I thought that these went out of fashion… kids these days preferring technology or boys instead of enjoying the simple things and the beauty of this earth." He stated amused while beginning to pluck the colours he wanted, choosing to go with reds.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the question. "My mother is a hippie, a wild child. I grew up with that. It was nice, simple and relaxing, the fashion was much to be desired but the people, the colours…" She trailed off with a sad sigh. "I miss her."

"What happened?" Klaus asked softly, pausing and looking over to the girl.

"She died when I was sixteen. She went out one night on a date and didn't come home." She explains with a frown. "They found her a week later half buried in the desert."

Something in Klaus's chest twisted, his mind grasping at something but couldn't recall or tell what. "I am sorry to hear that."

"What about you? You have a brother." Belle asked simply, turning her eyes back to the crown in her lap.

"I have three brothers and a sister." He explains. "Elijah is the one who is after me; he wants to kill me for killing our siblings." Klaus confesses, he didn't know why exactly that he was explaining this to the girl but he felt comfortable around her. He felt he could trust her and he didn't know why, this made him worry and panic slightly.

Belle placed the violet crown gently to the side and smirked at Klaus. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" He asked.

"Did you kill them or tell him you killed them?" She asks. "Because your tone tells me that it was a lie."

With a deep sigh Klaus finished off his own crown, unable to answer her question but knowing he had to. He felt better telling this to someone. "All I ever wanted was to protect my family. Elijah is the only one who would not draw Mikael to us. Until our _father_ is dealt with, I cannot reunite with my siblings."

Belle placed her hand on Klaus's arm for comfort. "Maybe if you told Elijah the truth he can help you with your father, did you think of that?"

"He won't believe me, he never believes me." Klaus replies dejected, blinking at the sudden sense of hurt that welled up with those words. "But I have never given him proof to believe me either."

"Have more faith in yourself Klaus, maybe if you showed him this side of you, showed him the man that's before me… he may just help you." Belle replied softly before beginning to pick more flowers, yellow ones this time.

A sharp tug caused Klaus to jerk, a frown pulling at his brows once again while his hand pushes against his rapid heart. "What's that?"

"You're waking up." Belle laughed.

"Will I see you again?" Klaus blurts out before frowning once again.

"If fate allows it, goodnight Klaus." She replied, giving him a soft smile that had his own lips twitching and had him hoping that he would see the girl again. She was strange but different, she was unlike any other he had met and yet completely normal.

He blinked once and found himself staring at the ceiling of his hotel room with a frown. All sense of the dream fading away and if it were not for the scent of fresh rain and wildflowers clinging to him, Klaus would believe that it didn't happen at all.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, I couldn't wait to Monday, you guys don't mind right? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 **Chapter Three**

It was a month later when Klaus finds himself back in the field once more, he was angry and anxious but that vanished into worry when the once vibrant field full of wildflowers and sunlight was now half dead and the sky dreary.

His head whipped to the centre of the field to see Belle, her shoulders hunched and withered flower crowns in her hands.

"Belle?" His voice seemed to break whatever silence there was over the field, causing her red rimmed eyes to snap up.

"Oh, hey Klaus." She muttered before crumbling the crowns in her hands. "What's new?"

A frown pulled at his brows once more as he slowly made his way towards her, a sense of unease in his chest. Something wasn't right, not at all and he needed to know what it was to ease him. He took his seat at her side, the same spot he had occupied the first time he was here.

"What's the matter Belle?" He asked softly, a frown still on his face.

Belle shook her head and looked up at him once again, brushing her hands as she did so. "Nothing, just thinking is all. Tell me, it's been a month, what's new?"

Klaus hummed but didn't answer. "Where are you? I can come to you if you need help."

"No, all is well Klaus; it can't be fixed and has long been since my problems had happened." Belle explained with a laugh and a smile, chasing away the worry and fear in his chest.

He narrowed his eyes and scanned her face for any hint of a lie. He had tried to look for her, even drew this field over a hundred times and asked all the witches he knew to look for it but they all came up with nothing, there was no hint of Belle or the field that he or his witches could find. It was mysterious and he even went back to the shop in Seattle to ask the lady but could not find the store, only finding a plain brick wall where it was.

"I took your advice." He admits finally causing her brows to go up. "Don't seem so surprised love."

"Oh I will, you don't seem like the person to listen to others." She chuckles while lying back in the half dead grass.

"That is true but something told me I could trust your word. I spoke to Elijah, not face to face but I have spoken to him. He wants to see our siblings in person before he will help me." He sighed, lying down next to her.

"Help you? Not help you find Mikael." She asked causing him to chuckle.

"You're very perceptive love. Do you know what I am?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"A vampire– a traditional one." Belle replied. "I can tell by the ring on your finger, it's a daylight ring."

The chuckle was dry. "I'm a werewolf too; when my mother changed me she had cursed me so my werewolf side could never be free. It's painful, hollowing and I have been trying since the day it happened to break the curse."

"So you've become a bit of a monster to get what you want, to hide the true you so it cannot be hurt anymore?" Belle asked softly, turning her head to look at Klaus. "What do you need to break the curse?"

"A moonstone, a doppelgänger and two other sacrifices: a wolf and vampire." Klaus explained, ignoring the first question. "I have a witch willing to do the spell but they are what I need."

Belle hummed softly in thought. "What worries you about Elijah?"

"I'm worried he will stab me in the back or undagger my siblings before its time." Klaus replied after a few seconds.

"Why not send him – photos of your siblings to him? Proof that they are well and then ask for his aid in finding the doppelgänger," She advised, causing Klaus to whip his head towards her in surprise and shock.

"Now that's not a bad idea love. I could do that, but what do I do after that? He will demand me to hand over our siblings." He asked in return causing her to sigh.

Belle was not amused, she was patient but he could tell she was not amused. "Tell him that you will release him once the spell is broken, that is if you haven't broken your word enough."

The bitterness in the tone was not lost on Klaus. "Who hurt you?" He whispered softly, rolling to his side and propping up his head with his palm.

"I had loved a man once, he treasured me above anything and then he hurt me. He broke his word and well… it just stings." She explained, causing Klaus to frown.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" He asked softly, gesturing to the area around him.

She nodded. "Some days you remind me of how he used to be, that is all."

"And what may that be love? A monster, a fool?" He asked this time roughly, a little insulted.

"No, kind. He used to ask me for my input, he was a sweet man who had been hurt a lot in his life and turned himself cold to the world. But then he hurt me, leaving me broken and— forgot me." She finished in a hoarse whisper.

Something in Klaus caused him to jerk back and gripped his head in confusion, something nagged at him but he could not recall.

"You need to go back now, time to wake up, you'll see me again soon Nik." Belle whispered as she came to a stand and helped the cursed hybrid to his feet. "Send a photo to Elijah; ask him to help you find what you need."

"Let me find you love, tell me where you are!" Klaus asked as he staggered back, trying to hold off the familiar call to consciousness.

Belle took a step forward and for the first time brushed her hand across his face, automatically causing his eyes to close and lean towards it. "Till next time." She whispered softly.

"Till next time." He repeated with a sigh and opened his eyes to the view of his hotel rooms ceiling. A sense of loss and hope at war within each other, loss of the sensation of Belle but hopeful with the insight she gave him.

"I will break this curse and then… I will find you belle." He promised to the early morning light, but first he had other plans to see too first and some pictures to take.

* * *

 **Author note: Well it's monday, here is another chapter! and thanks for all the reviews guys, seriously for a short ficlet it really is getting 20+ for two chapters.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 **Chapter Four**

Everything was going well, that is what Klaus thought as he took a look around the odd apartment that belonged to the body he was now residing in until it was safe for him to actually come. His brother – though unhappy – was satisfied with the photos of his siblings.

"Maddox, when this is over, I have another job for you." Klaus explained to the young warlock in the lounge. "But for now, go and find me something I can use. I still need a vampire and a wolf to play decoy."

"It'll be done." Maddox replied before grabbing his things and leaving the small apartment.

This of course left Klaus alone and he had hoped now—now he will finally feel the pull to the familiar sleep of Belle's subconscious dreamscape. Two months had gone by since he had last spoken to her and something churned in his stomach at even the thought of her and with it came dread.

Each picture he sketched of her, no matter what the medium was it was always the same look… the same broken look of when she explained her old love. It stoked the fury deep within him and he gave up all together of drawing her, nearly content with the drawings he had already done.

"I will find you Belle." He sighed, flopping down on the couch and fingered the ring that sat upon his finger. He still couldn't understand why he kept wearing it or explain why it seemed to tug at his memory of the fact that it was _his,_ but cannot remember ever owning it or commissioning it. Even now in the borrowed body he had worn it, swapping it from _his_ hand to this one.

His eyes closed in thought before snapping open as a harsh cold nipped at his skin, a cold that even he could feel and it unsettled him.

"Belle?" He called as he took in the dead field with hints of frost on the surrounding trees. His heart sped up as panic began to settle in, there was no signs of Belle in the field. She was always here before him, always waiting for him and now that she was not here but _he_ was _…_

"BELLE!" He yelled desperately now.

"Nik, why are you yelling?" Belle asked with a yawn, causing Klaus to whip around to the middle of the field and sagging in relief.

"I thought something had happened to you." He confessed causing Belle to sigh softly and shake her head in amusement, patting the spot next to her in the only patch of wildflowers left.

"I am well, just tired is all. Tell me, why do you look different?" She asked staring up into an unfamiliar face.

Klaus frowned and looked down, blinking in surprise at the fact he was still indeed in the borrowed body. "That is odd; I had thought it would be me. I am borrowing this body, Elijah has found the doppelgänger and to get close to her I needed to switch with someone she trusted."

Belle seemed to brighten at the news, her smile eclipsing the dreary surroundings. "That is excellent news! I can forgive you for stealing some poor souls body but tell me! Tell me your plans!"

The laugh that left his lips was freeing and he took his usual spot by her side. "It is got a rocky start on the plans, but my brother has tricked the doppelgänger and her… vampires that he was on her side." He could not hide the bitterness.

"Ah, you sound bitter, why?" Belle asked, laying back in the grass and pressed her head into his shoulder. It shocked him but he couldn't help but relax under the heat of her flesh against his.

"She looks like Tatia, the woman I had thought to love long ago. Mother used her in the spell that created us, and then when we were close to breaking the curse for the first time… Elijah had fallen in love with Katerina, because she so looked like Tatia… It… did not end well. She had tricked another into changing her and has been on the run since, her line continued and the doppelgänger may look like Tatia and Katerina but…" He trailed off.

Belle frowned and prodded. "But?"

"But to Elijah and to me at first she was nothing like her ancestors before her… Then I saw her with the Salvatore's, the ones that Katerina played and changed… She – though nice and sweet – was playing the brother against one another. Elijah cannot see her the way I do." He finished with a deep sigh.

"You are worried for Elijah then?" Belle asked softly.

"I am. I want him to be happy so, but she is not his… She is not Tatia and I am worried that is all he sees." Klaus confessed, pressing his face into Belles hair and frowning when there was no scent, well there was but no fresh scent.

"Have you told your brother this?" She asked and chuckled at the silence that followed it; with another huff of laughter she rolled onto her stomach and rested her hands and head upon Klaus's chest. "Tell him then that it worries you, don't yell, don't try and force your views across. Just tell him that it worries you the way the doppelgänger is acting around him and his views on her."

"I can't just do that love, he…" He trailed off, swallowing thickly as her face appeared above his, her eyes locked onto his own. _She is beautiful…_

"Now that is a bunch of lies, you're just scared and the man before me is not one I think to be afraid often." She uttered to him, her breath fanning across his face and yet, there was still no scent but he shrugged it off by the fact that it was a dreamscape.

"Okay, I will do that. If that is what you advise me to do." He chuckled teasingly, earning a nudge to the ribs and a roll of her eyes. "Will you tell me where you are now?"

The question caused Belle to tense and jerk away from him quickly, spinning so her back was to him when he sat up. He took a deep breath and moved towards her, hesitatingly placing his hand upon her shoulder. "Please Belle, I care… I have come to care deeply for you…"

A sob escaped Belle's lips and in a blink of an eye she was standing a foot before him, her back still turned and shoulders shaking as she held in her cries. "I longed to hear that from you but I cannot…"

"Tell me, tell me and I promise to love you, to care for you and protect you from all those who try to harm you." Klaus pleaded, pledged to her as he got to his feet and spun her around, near jerking back in surprise as he took in her pale features and sunken form. "Belle?"

"Not now, I promise— _swear_ to tell you when the spell is broken. Only then and not a second before will I tell you Nik." She whispered before standing upon the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss upon his cheek before shoving him back.

The fall caused his heart to stutter a rare moment of surprised fear and then, he found himself upon the floor of the borrowed bodies apartment once more, his chest aching, hand burning and the feel of her lips upon the borrowed bodies cheek.

But now he had something to look forward too.

* * *

 **Author Note: Seriously, this is odd isn't it? I swear it is... Like me writing Klaus making flower crowns.**

 **Also, heres a deal every 20 reviews I'll post a chapter, only two left to go.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 **Chapter Five**

"So tell me Niklaus, who is she?" Elijah asked softly, holding up the multitude of loose papers in his hand. Klaus wanted to rip them from his brothers hands and shove a dagger in his chest but Belle's voice floated through his mind telling him not to, to tell the truth.

It was odd how she suddenly became his voice of reason since he confessed to her.

"I don't know… I dream of her sometimes, her name is Belle." He explained softly, taking the papers carefully from his brother's hand and laying them flat, her broken eyes staring back at him. "She is the reason for why you are here, she reasoned with me to send you proof of our siblings safety and confess."

Elijah seemed to relax under the words and made his way to Klaus's side. "We can find her when all is done, with our siblings by our side."

"She swore to tell me when my curse is broken." He confessed, turning away from both the images and his brother.

"So this is why you have been insisting on this curse to be broken. I understood why the first time, but now it is almost a need to have it done." Elijah points out, causing Klaus to sigh and nod. "I cannot wait to…"

Whatever Elijah was saying trailed off into white noise as Klaus felt his legs buckle from under him and found himself falling further and further even though he knew Elijah caught him. His home blurred into blinding white and then greys, his body colliding with the ground harshly.

The field was dead and the scent of blood and tears reached Klaus's nose, his head snapping up and around to where he knew Belle was and nearly choked in horror as he finally saw her. She was in the middle, the patch of wildflowers gone and in its place was barren earth and her in a simple sundress she wore today stained red.

"Belle? What happened? Who did this to you?" He demanded as he rushed to her side, his eyes and hands roaming over her but to jerk back as she flinched away from him.

"It's fine, the wounds are old." She choked out and finally, _finally_ looked up at him. Her face was gaunt and her eyes bloodshot, but the bruising upon her neck and cheek caused him to growl low in his chest.

"This is not fine! Who did this to you? Was it _him_?" He spat out furious, clenching his eyes shut as he felt his face shift in his rage and a whimper from Belle, the second sign that she was indeed afraid of him at the moment and if that didn't tear at him he didn't know what would.

"It was." The words were barely above a whisper but Klaus heard them as if she screamed it. Something at the words lashed out and he felt as if something within his very soul and being was torn open like a ragged wound. He did not understand why it hurt so much, my his chest felt like his brother had gripped his heart while his sister stabbed him with the dagger in the back over and over again.

" _I will kill him."_ He hissed furiously causing her to flinch once again. "I'm sorry Love, I don't mean to frighten you, come here." He whispered, pulling her gently into his arms.

"They don't hurt anymore." She told him; though it eased his worry on that… he was still furious. Maybe if he can give her his blood… "It won't work, this is a dream remember."

He chuckled, the sound forced and nearly hysterical. "Then tell me where you are! I will come get you or send Elijah, someone to help you."

"No Nik, it's not yet time. They do not hurt anymore and I'm dealing with it." She explained. "Why do you break your curse?"

"Three days, the full moon is Saturday." He explained pained, his hands and arms tightening around her. Three long days to go and then he can find her, three long days of her suffering until he could come and heal her. He didn't know why she wouldn't tell him but it _hurt_ to think that she didn't trust him like he her.

She shook her head. "I will tell you after."

"Please Belle." The sound was heartbreaking, even to his own ears.

Belle let out a low whine. "If I tell you now, will you promise not to look for it until your transformation is complete?" She asked softly and sighs when he nodded instantly. "1149 Calawah Way Forks, WA 98331 is my address but I am five miles off the end of Highway 110 in Forks Washington."

Klaus felt his brows pull down. "Okay then Love, I'll look when the curse is broken and then I will come for you."

"Goodbye Niklaus." Belle whispered before pushing him back once more and he shot up from his bed with a gasp.

"Easy brother." Elijah soothed, pushing his brother back against the bed with a firm hand. "Try not to move, you've been asleep all day."

Klaus shook his head clear of the disorientation and frowned up at Elijah as he held out a glass of water for him to drink. "A day, what happened?"

"We were talking and then you collapsed, do you remember?" Elijah asked with concern, taking the now empty glass.

"Well yes, I was with Belle… Belle! She was hurt Elijah, she gave me the location of where I can find her but I promised not to go there or look till the curse is broken… but she never said I couldn't get you to look." Klaus laughed, falling back on the bed with a relieved sigh.

Elijah raised his brows and hummed. "Then tell me and I will make sure she is well, I will have one of the witches to look after her."

"1149 Calawah Way Forks, WA 98331." Klaus blurted out before smiling, wide and freely for the first time in what felt like centuries. "There is much to do brother, I must prepare."

When Klaus was finally out of the room Elijah placed the address in his phone and looked it up, his heart dropping as he saw the location and looked out the door towards where his brother went— this was going to break him.

* * *

 **Author Note:** ***whistles while building barricade* If you figure it out, kudos... I'm just gonna hide here.** **Yeah... But I promised when the last chapter got 20 i'd update again and well... i got 30+ so here you go!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream  
 **Pairing** : Klaus/Bella

 **Summary:** It started with a ring and a dream, he dreamt of her when he needed her. Will he find her?

 **Author Note: Do enjoy :)**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own this, lots of angst and fluff some death scenes.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 **Chapter Six**

A deep rumbling laugh escaped Klaus's lips as he felt the curse lift, for the first time in his life he was free— _complete._ All he had to do now was shift and embrace his wolf side; he needed this to be done so he can finally find his Belle.

 _Belle…_ If it was not for her, he would have killed many in his wake and his brother would not be by his side but against it. Because of her, things are finally looking up. Now he just needed to find her and bring her back to Mystic, kill the bastard that hurt her and everything will be fully whole.

Elijah stood by and cleaned up after the slaughter his brother had done, his heart heavy and light at the same time. He had never seen his brother so free, so forgiving and open to him. This was why now, now he had to step up and be the brother that he should have been all along and noticed beyond the cruelty that Nik put up was agony and loneliness.

"Niklaus," Elijah called as his brother ran back towards their home.

"Not now 'Lijah, I have to get ready and look for Belle." Nik brushes off over his shoulder but Elijah beat him to it, stopping him from making his way to his room.

"You won't find her." Elijah explained softly, watching as his brothers face shifted from joy to betrayal and finally anger.

Nik shook off his brother hand and grasped him by his neck. "What have you done?"

The Original did nothing but pull out his phone, holding it out for Nik to take and finally when he could breathe, he waited for what was to come. He watched as his brothers eyes widened, his face pale and when he began to shake; when the phone fell… Elijah shot out and caught him.

The field was barren of life, the grass yellow and sickly, it had him spinning and his heart lodging in his throat. Klaus stood before Belle with a blank stare as he took in the dress, flashes of colour and foggy memories burst behind his eyes sending him to his knees.

"My name is Isabella Swan." She whispered, not moving from the spot in the middle of the dead field. "I was born to Charles Swan and Renee Higginbotham in the sixties… I was in New York when you first saw me and I you."

"What are you saying? That I— that I am the one that did this?" Klaus choked out in disbelief as he gestured to the blood covered dress and the torn throat, broken bones.

Belle stared a head with a sad look. "You had followed me and saved me from being attacked, you didn't know why you did but it didn't matter… In mere moments, months but a blink of your eye we were in love. You loved me, but you did not trust me fully and you did not tell me who you were beyond your name and that you were a Vampire." She informed and with each sentence Klaus doubled over in agony.

Laughter echoed the field above the bustling streets of New York. Sunshine in central park as she danced with him to one of the bands that played; her smile bright and hair unbound. Every stolen kiss and whispers of I love you's.

Then a memory burst forward that made his head bound and eyes burn.

 _The field was full of flowers and he had led her to the middle of the field, tucking a curl behind her ear. She looked radiant under the sun, the dress complimenting her form._

 _"Why are we here Nika?" She asked in a small laugh, her eyes rolling at the grandness of it all._

 _He just smiled down at her. "Because my love, it is a special occasion. It was here where you first confessed you love me and stole my breath away. So it is here that I bring you to do this…"_

 _Her hands flew to her mouth as he dropped to one knee and held out the box, a silver ring that reflected tree roots and a simple lapis lazuli stone. "I cannot picture my life without you my sweet Isabella, will you…" He couldn't get the words out fast enough before he found himself with his arms full of his mate who was crying yes into the crook of his neck._

Klaus gasped and violently shuddered as the memory faded, his eyes snapping to hers as he swayed and fell forward, catching himself with shaking hands.

"I loved— _love_ you with all my heart and it was our wedding day that you… we had flown to Washington to be wed as I wanted to be near my father and…" Bella trailed off with a slight hitch in her breath, hands covering her mouth as she held back the sob. "I was in the room waiting for the witness to gather me and Edward came, he came and forced me into the wall and kissed me, he ripped my dress. That is when you came in; you did not let me explain… in your eyes you just saw me kissing Edward– only heard his taunting words and snapped."

 _"NIKA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"_

 _"YOU LIAR, HARLOT! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO YOU, LOVE YOU!" He roared before grasping her throat tightly. "You betrayed me, broke me more than anyone has ever done, you win that round."_

 _"Please Nika…"_

 _"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" He roared before throwing her across the room, ignoring the cry of agony that followed. "You have lost it the second…"_

"NO!" He screamed, shaking the image of him breaking his love's arm as he twisted her in his arms and buried his teeth viciously in her neck. "It cannot be true…"

"It… is true." She explained sadly, her eyes downcast, hands folded demurely in front of her bloody wedding dress. It made his chest ache, heart _burn_ and for everything to come rushing back at once; for in that moment she looked like the very woman who he saw long ago in the art gallery in New York.

"How… how can I fix this? How can I get you back?" He pleaded, falling forward as he felt something knock the wind from his lungs.

"You cannot Nika. There is no hope for me returning, I am only here by the strong spell that lies on the ring you gave me. I was a human Nika, neither a witch nor a vampire. I just want to be at peace, please my love, just let me be at peace." Bella whispered pained.

"And if I want to be selfish?" He whispered back into the ground.

"Nik, I have been stuck in this field for a very long time, I do not know how long but… I am weary Nika. I just want peace, please, please let me go." She choked out, falling to her knees before him too.

The Hybrid managed to pull himself up and shuffle towards his Bella, the woman who had captured his heart so fully and he had destroyed her in a rage. He had killed her the very moment because of an attack that was not her own doing. Bella watched as a tear fell from his eyes and then another as he leant forward and cupped her face, pressing his lips to her brow.

His eyes slipped shut as the scent of honey, fresh hay and lavender invaded his senses. He wanted to commit it to memory one last time. "Goodbye, my sweet Belle, be free."

* * *

 **Author Note: *yells while running away* THE END!**


	7. Explenations

Alright, a lot of you and I mean A LOT have asked a few questionss that weren't in the story nor answered. This was never planned or plotted as an HEA, I wanted to write a soul crushing angst lol

Her spirit was trapped in the ring, she was so tired of being trapped and waited till Klaus could free her.

Klaus doesn't remember and you can pick the reasons. 1) it was a trauma and vampire or not, his brain locked the memory away or 2) he had a witch do it.

Bella wanted Klaus to break his curse because it was what he always wanted,she wasn't going to stop that.

And lastly, she can't return because she's not supernatural. She wanted to find peace and that wasn't the Other Sid.


End file.
